When recognizing notes, rests and other signs on a music score using a personal computer, a scanner, etc., a music score image is two-valued and read in, then the staff and paragraphs are recognized, then, after deleting the staff per paragraph, a given rectangular label for reading is set per sign to carry out pattern matching between such label data and label data prepared in a dictionary in advance so that the signs are recognized.
In the foregoing recognition method, however, the staff deletion also removes from the image those portions of the sign on the staff which are in abutment with the staff. Thus, the continuity of pixels is spoiled so that labeling of that sign can not be performed due to such division. As a result, there is a problem that a sign to be recognized can not be precisely recognized as one unitary sign. For solving this problem, a technique of holding divided images on the staff has been used. However, since this method is also not complete, the labeling failure due to the staff deletion can not be avoided, thereby to cause lowering of the recognition rate. Further, if noise remains at the time of the staff deletion, a plurality of signs which should be separate labels are pixel-coupled (label coupling) due to the noise so as to be extracted as one label, which adversely affects the recognition.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing problems of the prior art and provides a music score recognizing method which can achieve a high recognition rate without deleting the staff, and a computer-readable recording medium storing a music score recognizing program.